


One shot, One heart

by EnigmaticalGrenade



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Hitman AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticalGrenade/pseuds/EnigmaticalGrenade
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot is a renowned Mafia crime boss. Edward Nygma is a world famous assassin. The FBI has been trying to take Oswald out for years with no success so, one day, they call Edward, offering him the job of taking out Oswald. Edward had always been intrigued by Oswald, so he accepted the job immediately. He wanted an opportunity to study Oswald, to understand him, killing him was just a bonus.CREDITS TO MY FRIEND FOR THE TITLE IDEA, THANKS MAN <3





	1. Chapter 1

Ed was setting up his equipment, adjusting the scope on his gun, when his earpiece crackled, coming to life. “Nygma, he must be eliminated.” Edward sighed, he knew the importance of the mission and he did not intend to screw this up. “Understood, sir.” He lined up his sights and looked through the scope. “I’ve got him in my sights.” Right as Ed’s finger was about to squeeze the trigger, Oswald turned around, smirking. He looked right at Ed. He jerked away from the scope, blushing. All of the sudden, Oswald’s voice came through the earpiece. “Do you really think someone hasn’t attempted to kill me before Mr.Nygma?” Beautiful and sassy was the only thought currently running through Edward’s head. “Mr.Nygma, how about you come down here and we can talk, face-to-face.” There was a pause, before Oswald spoke again. “On second thought, I’ll go up there.” The earpiece cut off and Ed panicked. The FBI would be furious! Of course, Ed is a freelance assassin but, after all, they were giving him his paycheck. At the same time, Oswald was so fascinating! Ed could finally talk to him, find out what makes Oswald tick. Ed was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear the rooftop door open and close. “Hello Mr.Nygma. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Ed turned around so quickly that he nearly fell backwards. That would’ve been disastrous considering he was still standing at the edge of the building. He took a couple of quick steps forward, away from the edge, before responding. “I’m honored that you want to meet me, honestly, but what do you mean by “finally,” Mr.Penguin?” He tried to remain professional, but his shaky voice gave him away. Oswald chuckled, “please, call me Oswald.” Ed started blushing again. “Alrighty then, Oswald, call me Edward.” He mentally smacked himself for saying “alrighty then.” Edward knew he wasn’t supposed to give out his first name like that but, for some reason, he felt at ease with Oswald, he could trust him. “Edward Nygma? Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful man.” Oswald smirked, he knew how to get to Ed. Ed’s blush got darker. “I’ve been observing you, Edward. I”ve seen you scouting this area. I’ve noticed you watching me. I know you’re working with the FBI on this. I’m sure the FBI’s observation protocols DON’T include stareing your targets down everyday, scanning every piece of clothing they’re wearing, admiring them, do they?” Oswald teased. He noticed? He knew?! Shit. Ed started to panic again. “Don’t look so terrified Ed. I assure you I am not upset, actually, I’m quite flattered. Nobody but my Mother has ever looked at me the way you do.” Ed froze. He wasn’t mad? “Mr. P- Oswald. Most people are quite upset when they catch me. I cannot begin to tell you how many insults I’ve been called just for observing people I find intriguing or people I find attractive-” Ed’s hands flew to his mouth once he realized what he just said. He quickly turned around and, in doing so, missed the blush on Oswald’s face. “I honestly don’t know what to say. Is flattery part of the job?” Oswald chuckled. “I-It’s not.” Ed whispered before chuckling as well. “How about we meet up, after hours.” Oswald whispered. “I’d like that.” Ed replied, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again about 10 seconds later, Oswald was gone. In his place, on the ground, was a hastily scribbled note with an address and a time. Ed recognized the address immediately, The Iceberg Lounge. Oswald invited him to his club! Suddenly his earpiece crackled again. “Nygma! What happened? Is it done?’ Oh god he’s screwed. “No sir.” “RIDDLER HOW THE FUCK-” He acquired the name Riddler years ago when the media started noticing question marks and riddles nearby his targets bodies. At first he hated the name, despised it was a more accurate word, but it grew on him eventually. “Bullock, calm down for God’s sake.” The third person on the line said. “Detective Bullock he knew! I hardly see how this is my fault when he hacked YOUR systems.” Edward protested. “Bullock give him a break, besides, none of us saw this coming. This isn’t Nygma’s fault.” Detective Gordon sighed. “Nygma we’ll discuss this tomorrow. Get some rest.” Gordon said before the line went dead again. Ed took off the earpiece, cursing. He let his emotions and interests get in the way of his job. At the same time, he was glad he could finally talk to Oswald properly. He scanned the paper again. The Iceberg Lounge, 9pm. He couldn’t wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW HOLY CRAP I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG-
> 
> Part two
> 
> Ed takes Oswald up on his invitation to visit him at his cub

~8:00 pm, one hour before he was supposed to meet Oswald~

To say Edward was panicking was definitely an understatement. He wasn’t even sure if there was a word to describe his current state. Clothes were all over the room and he hasn’t even thought of showering yet. He was throwing himself around the room in a frenzy, clothes were flying everywhere. He sat down on the floor in frustration, tears welling in his eyes, threatening to spill onto his cheeks. Ed sniffed and wiped the tears on his sleeves. Taking a deep breath, he made a mental list of things he needed to do. Shower, pick out an outfit, dress himself, do his hair, eat, leave. I could do this in an hour, he assured himself. First sat up, dusted himself off, and then carefully stepped over his clothes, heading to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and wow was he a mess. Ed shook his head and then went to turn on the water. Once the water was a tolerable temperature, he undressed himself, tossing the clothes into the hamper in the corner. He took off his glasses, setting them on the sink, and stepped into the shower. Water poured over his body, soaking his hair, and he reached for the shampoo. He squirted a dime-sized amount onto his palm and proceeded to massage it into his hair. Once he was satisfied, he washed out the shampoo and repeated the process with conditioner. He washed out the conditioner and then proceeded to soap his body up and wash himself. He finished showering and stepped out, wrapping a forest green towel around his waist and rubbing his hair somewhat dry with a smaller towel of the same color. “I can do this” he muttered, putting his glasses back on and looking in the mirror. He gave himself a reassuring nod before leaving the bathroom to get dressed. It took a little more thought than Ed preferred to admit but he finally chose an outfit. The outfit consisted of black slacks with a matching black button up, short sleeve dress shirt. He paired that with a wine purple colored tie, complete with a black Question Mark tie clip. Ed went back into the bathroom to admire himself and damn, he looked great. He debated between going without his glasses and opting for contacts instead, but he decided against that, he preferred his glasses anyway. Ed combed his hair to his preferred style and held it in place with enough hairspray to keep it in place, while still keeping a soft look to his hair. He decided against eating considering he was too nervous instead, he slipped a pair of black shoes on and grabbed his phone and the invitation paper, stuffing both in his pocket. It was too warm for a jacket, so he didn’t grab one on his way out. Ed zoned out while walking to the club and didn’t realize he was almost there until he saw the building about a block away. He checked his phone to confirm that he wasn’t late, or early. He smiled when he realized he’d be right on time. At the club doors, the guards let him in immediately, no questions asked, no doubt Oswald had something to do with that, he thought with a faint smile. The place was marvelous! It was rather dark, expected of a club, but welcoming blue lights lit up the place in a way Ed couldn’t quite explain but it definitely brought a pleasant feeling to the club. After taking a bit of a look around, Ed took a seat at the bar somewhere near the corner, after all, social situations aren’t really Ed’s cup of tea. “How may I help you sir?” the bartender asked Ed. “Green Martini. T-That would be nice….p-please.” Ed stuttered out, the bartender had taken Ed by surprise. “No problem, sir.” the bartender nodded, leaving to prepare Ed’s drink. “Green Martini? Interesting choice. Personally I would’ve gone with wine or something though. How are you, Ed?” asked a voice behind Ed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It's been so long, hopefully I can get more chapters out soon-   
> Sorry for the wait :')


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ, I owe you guys an apology. I'm going to be honest, I left the Gotham fandom. It was too toxic for me, but I always felt guilty for leaving this fic unfinished.  
> I am going to finish it, but this will be my last Gotham fic. I'm either going to stop writing all together or move on to Sherlock and Marvel fics.
> 
> I'll finish the story as quickly as possible, I can promise you that.

Oswald's POV

I saw Ed the moment he walked in. I could tell he was nervous, so I held back on greeting him immediately. I waited until he ordered to approach hi, taking the bar stool next to him as I greeted him with "Green Martini? Interesting choice. Personally I would've gone with wine or something instead. How are you, Ed?" Clearly I startled him because he flinched, then recognition set in. "I'm a little nervous, not going to lie, but thank you for inviting me, Oswald." Ed smiled. "Anything for a friend." I smiled back. Once Ed had received his drink, I offered to take him to an area with a little more privacy so we could talk and Ed smiled, gesturing for me to lead the way.

3rd Person POV

Oswald led Ed to one of the VIP booths and they both sat down, facing each other. "So Ed, what got you into the FBI business anyway?" Oswald asked, once they were settled. "Well, as you probably know, I'm a world class assassin and the FBI hired me because they're too incompetent to take you out themselves." Ed smirked. "You seem a little egotistical, my friend." Oswald said, earning a bark of laughter from Ed. "Can you blame me? I mean, the FBI is so desperate that they hired me! Someone they've been trying to take down for years! They're definitely desperate." "That, we can most certainly agree on. It's been 5 years and every assassination attempt has been an utter failure. Not to offend you, Ed, but I doubt you can do it either." Oswald sighed. He was clearly tired of it, tired of constantly watching his back. "Ouch that hurt." Ed laughed. "Quite honestly, Mr.Penguin, I'm only in it for the paycheck. I don't give two shits about the FBI or how this is for a good cause, or whatever. I just want the money." Ed said, emphasizing "Mr.Penguin." Oswald leaned forward, elbows on the table and his head resting on his joined hands. "What if I told you that I could pay you double what they're paying you?" "Are you proposing I work for you Oswald?" Ed couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice. "That's exactly what I'm implying, Edward. You have talent, there's denying that, and you clearly aren't interested in working with the 'good guys', so why don't you work for me? I'll double what they pay you, I promise." There was a shine in Oswald's eyes that Ed couldn't help but notice. "You're willing to double $500,000? If so, you've got yourself a deal." Ed smiled, extending his hand. "Welcome to the team, Nygma." Oswald said, returning the smile and shaking Ed's hand. "Now that that's settled, am I really only worth $500,000? I'm a little offended." Oswald huffed, shaking his head. "Afraid so." Ed chuckled. 

[Flash forward to Ed leaving the club and going home with 3 more drinks in his system and a signed copy of his contract in his pocket]

Ed woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and a sweat drenched face. He groaned, sitting up and trying to remember last night. "Did I-Did I really sign a contract to work for Penguin?" He wondered out loud. He remembered putting the contract in his pocket last night. He shot up, searching for his slacks and, in the process, makinging his pounding headache even worse. Ed ignored the pain and kept looking for his pants. He eventually found them in the hallway, the contract still inside the pocket. "Well shit, I guess I did...." Ed thought, well tried to think, about possible consequences and realized the FBI knows where he lives, so he'll probably have to move. "Problem for later" He mumbled, going to the kitchen to get an Aspirin and some water. "This is going to be a looong day." He thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first story in 2-3 years that isn't a one shot so lets see how this goes.  
> There's a comic that goes with it that I'm going to post on my Instagram @arkhamsenigma  
> :)


End file.
